Units
Here is a list of the units available in the City Siege series, listed in order of their first appearance. City Siege A basic soldier wearing normal army clothing with some leaves on the helmet; armed with a bolt-action rifle. This is the basic unit of City Siege; cheap, weak and available at the beginning of the game. Its main advantage is picking off enemies at long range; the low damage and fire rate of its rifle ensures that it won't cause serious collateral damage while lining up its shots outside of the target's sight. A soldier wearing normal army clothing and armed with a bazooka. While slightly slower and five times more expensive than the Rifleman, the Bazooka soldier also hits much harder, especially with the splash damage of its projectiles. However, it can only fire when stationary and its explosive shots can cause serious collateral damage; it can even kill itself if the shot detonates too close by. A soldier with bright orange hair visible beneath his helmet; armed with grenades. Its projectiles roll and rebound off terrain, enabling the soldier to attack at unexpected angles; on the other hand, a poorly-aimed grenade can roll back to its thrower or his allies. A guerrilla soldier wearing a red headband and camouflage face-paint. Has spiky brown hair and an assault rifle that can fire in three-shot bursts. Essentially an upgraded Rifleman with better health and damage output; be careful with it, though, since it costs ten times as much. A swarthy soldier dressed like the Rifleman and piloting a tank. Unit is driving a big tank, he wears normal army clothing. Unit drives a tank with anti-air and ground launcher with 4 Missiles. (Unit can only fire if stationary) Unit controls a helicopter with automatic guns, he wears normal army clothing. Heli-G stands for helicopter; gun. The Heli-G flies, enabling it to go anywhere in a map (so long as there is not a solid block there.) Unit controls a helicopter that fires rockets, he wears normal army clothing. Heli-R stands for helicopter; rocket. The Heli-R flies, enabling it to go anywhere in a map (so long as there is not a solid block there.) City Siege 2 Veteran The veteran starts with 15 health and uses a triple-shot chain gun, he have naked arms and legs and a hood together with some scratches on the face, the veteran costs 20000$ and deals 10 damage per shot. Heli-T The heli-T starts with 25 health and controls a helicopter that drops bombs, he wears normal army clothing, the heli-T costs $60000 and causes 20 damage per drop. It can hold people in it, which can be dropped by pressing the 'drop' button at the top of the screen. Non-seleced dropped units can evacuate civs and V.I.Ps. The Heli-T flies, enabling it to go anywhere in a map (so long as there is not a solid block there.) Spy The only female soldier in the game, the spy starts with 5 health and can plant 3-second time bombs, she wears black clothing and a mask and has brown tail-hair, the spy costs 10000$ and deals 15 damage per bomb. The City Siege 3 spy uses a knife. The bombs are dangerous so leave the area where a bomb is placed. The Spy can sneak up behind baddies, but if a bomb is laid in the back of the red circle, the spy will be detected. City Siege 2 spies cannot control the height of their jump; they always jump the same height, so be careful around baddie Heli-Gs -Rs especially if there is tanks/bazooka baddies around, as the spy can be killed with one shell. AA-guns ] The AA-guns are not purchase-able units, they can only be used by baddies, there are no visible soldier with it, but it still makes a dying baddie sound when destroyed, they rapidly fire bullets upwards, dealing unknown damage per shot. The AA-gun price is unknown. Achievement Unlocked: MOST EXPENSIVE UNIT City Siege 3 Jeep A jeep has 25 health and a mounted machine gun that deals 1 damage per bullet. There are two visible units on the jeep- a basic army guy with leaves on his helmet (manning the gun) and a basic army guy. This unit costs 12,000$. So far this unit has multiple disadvantages (such as only jumping 1 1/2 blocks high) and is the cheapest vehicle unit in the game. Tesla Coils The Tesla Coil is a baddie only usable unit that can attack through walls and do high damage to infantry unity. It is best dealt with vehicles or aircraft. Tesla Tank How do you shoot? You click when you are close to an enemy unit. the tesla tank is a portable tesla coil that replaces the big tank it does high damage to both vehicles and aircraft but it has low range and it is slow. Trivia Units are the only to look left/right/up/down, since civilians and V.I.Ps can't. Player-controllable units are the only ones who can't tip over (When alive). Category:First Pages! Category:City Siege 1 Category:City Siege 2 Category:Day 1